Mommy 6
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Hank and Erin travel to New York to spend Thanksgiving with Olivia and Alex.


Hank Voight slammed on the brake, laid on the horn, and cursed under his breath. He was remembering exactly why for the past several years he had insisted on flying from Chicago to New York for the holidays, despite it being more expensive to buy a plane ticket for both himself and Erin. Traffic in the city was a nightmare, particularly during the week of Thanksgiving. It didn't help matters any that it was starting to snow. Hank would thank his lucky stars if they managed to arrive at their destination without getting smashed to bits by an idiot with a driver's license. The older man glanced in the rearview mirror when he heard a giggle come from the back seat where Erin had been sitting quietly looking at her favorite fairytale picture book that had been a birthday gift from Mommy and Daddy several years ago. The sting from the morning's spanking was gone already and Erin was grateful that Daddy had gone easy on her so she only had to sit on a sore bottom for part of the trip.

"Daddy, I'm gonna tell Mommy you cursed and she'll wash your mouth out with soap!" Erin's pretty eyes sparkled with playful mischief. Mommy and Daddy usually went to great lengths to avoid cursing in front of her, and little Erin knew better than to curse within earshot of either of them, having experienced the unpleasant consequences of naughty language more times than she cared to admit. Even so, the thought of Daddy sitting with a bar of soap in his mouth was delightfully funny. Hank smiled at Erin's 'threat'.

"Speaking of which, little one, I want to remind you again to please be on your very best behavior while we are on vacation. Mommy and I don't like to spank you, but we will if you earn one. Do you remember why this Thanksgiving is special?"

"Yes, Daddy. We are meeting Mommy's new girlfriend. I hope she likes me."

Erin bit her lip in nervous anticipation. She had been assured multiple times by both Mommy and Daddy that she would be allowed to be a little girl this week without fear of judgment from anyone, and she had spoken directly to Alex over the phone twice and genuinely liked this woman who made her Mommy so happy. Still, Erin didn't want to admit that a part of her was jealous that there would now be someone else around to compete with for Mommy's attention and affection.

"Of course she'll like you, honey. Who wouldn't love that cute face?" Hank teased, causing Erin to giggle.

What Erin didn't know is that back in New York, Alex was just as nervous as she was, if not even more so. The pretty blonde ADA was currently flittering about the apartment under the guise of straightening up, although Olivia couldn't help but notice that she appeared to be fidgeting more than she was cleaning. When Alex started to dust the coffee table for the third time, Olivia decided to step in before she drove them both crazy. The brunette detective set aside her cookbooks and sat down on the couch.

"Alex, baby, stop fiddling with that and come here, please."

Alex heard her dominant girlfriend's loving voice and instantly obeyed it, stopping what she was doing and walking to Olivia's side where Olivia gently guided her to sit on her lap and cuddled the nervous blonde close to her heart, rocking slowly. Alex let out a soft sigh and allowed her body to relax into Olivia, laying her head on Olivia's shoulder as Olivia reached down to rhythmically pat Alex's jean-clad bottom. Alex recognized the silent gesture as both a loving means of comfort and a stern warning to settle down.

"Sweetheart, you have _got_ to calm down. What's with the nerves today, hmm?" Olivia tenderly kissed Alex's temple.

"I just don't want to mess this up." Alex admitted quietly. Olivia had explained the dynamic of her little family, and Alex understood and accepted it. She just didn't want to do anything to make Olivia look bad or to make Erin feel uncomfortable or unwelcome in her own home.

"You won't. I have every confidence in you, angel. This isn't a high protocol event, it's just Thanksgiving as a family. Hank and Erin don't bite. We'll spend lots of quality time together, watch the parade on TV, eat an insane amount of turkey and pie, and at some point we'll all probably end up in food comas. The only thing I expect from you is to be the good girl I know you are."

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" Alex took hold of Olivia's wrist to glance at the detective's watch.

"Hank texted me this morning and told me they got a later start than they planned due to a discipline issue, so they won't be here for a few hours yet. Do you need me to take care of you before they get here? We have plenty of time, princess." Olivia offered kindly.

"Yes, Ma'am, I think I need one." Alex admitted with a light blush. A loving spanking always worked wonders to calm her when she was feeling anxious.

"Up on your feet, then. Jeans and panties down and over my lap with you." Olivia planted another kiss on Alex's forehead.

Alex stood up and waited while Olivia pulled her jeans and panties down to her knees and then draped herself across Olivia's strong thighs with her head and legs resting on the couch and her middle slightly elevated over Olivia's lap. Olivia took a moment to gently rub Alex's bare bottom before she raised up her hand and brought it down sharply, quickly followed by another, and another.

Alex's eyes were dry and her heart was light when there was a knock at the door several hours later and Olivia instructed her to open it.

"MOMMY!" Erin screamed happily, running through the door as soon as it opened and straight into Mommy's loving arms.

"Well, hello, my baby! Indoor voices, please. Let's not give the neighbors a heart attack." Olivia laughed as she scooped Erin into her arms and made the girl giggle by kissing her all over her face.

"You must be Alex. I'm Hank. Happy Thanksgiving!" Hank put the suitcases down by the door and reached out to shake Alex's hand while his little girl shared a tender moment with her mother.

"Nice to meet you, Hank. Happy Thanksgiving!" Alex smiled.

"Sweetie, are you ready to help me and Alex make pies?" Olivia inquired with a smile, leaning in slightly while Hank kissed her cheek in silent greeting.

"Yeah! Can we make an apple pie this year?" Erin asked hopefully. It was a tradition for them to make two pies together each year, one pumpkin and one the flavor of Erin's choosing. Last year the flavor of choice had been pecan.

"Of course we can. We'll go shopping tomorrow for all of the ingredients. We have to go shopping tomorrow anyway because Mommy forgot to buy celery. Did you say hello to Alex, baby?" Olivia nodded toward her blonde girlfriend.

"Hi, Erin. It's so nice to finally meet you, honey." Alex squatted down, giving Erin a height advantage and keeping a respectful distance just in case the girl decided to get shy.

"Hi." Erin shyly buried her face in Mommy's shoulder.

"You can do better than that, silly girl." Olivia teased kindly, gently tickling Erin's belly. Erin giggled softly as she was tickled. Mommy was being playful, but Erin still recognized the warning in her tone.

"Hi, Alex. Nice to meet you." Erin corrected herself, using her manners and looking Alex in the eye properly, earning an affectionate kiss on the head from Mommy.

"That's my good girl. Now let's help your old Daddy take those heavy suitcases to your room and then we'll get you into the tub for a bath before dinner. I think Alex is making salmon tonight."

"I am not old!" Hank protested.

"Yes, you are." Olivia quipped.

The next afternoon, Olivia and Alex loaded Erin in the back seat of the car and headed off to the grocery store. Since Hank was in charge of cooking the turkey the next day, he stayed behind. He was going to surprise Olivia by untangling her Christmas lights for her so they would be ready to go whenever she wanted them. Olivia and Alex patiently listened to Erin's innocent chatter on the way to the store. Inside the store, she obediently stayed by Mommy's side and didn't wander off. She fetched the items on Mommy's list as instructed and did her best to be helpful. Olivia sent Alex off to find celery and was consulting her list when something caught Erin's eye.

"Ooh! Mommy, can I have some chocolate?" Erin asked, hoping to be rewarded for good behavior.

"Not today, lovey. We'll have lots of yummy sweet treats tomorrow, I promise." Olivia told her. She normally didn't have a problem with Erin having an occasional chocolate bar, but since tomorrow was Thanksgiving Olivia thought it best to leave the sweets until tomorrow.

Erin pouted cutely, but did not protest. Alex returned with the celery and the three women continued their shopping, talking and laughing as they did so. Olivia smiled to see the two most important women in her life getting along and bonding. When they made it through the checkout line, Olivia made a pit stop in the bathroom while Alex and Erin stood by the cart and waited for her.

"Wow, those look yummy!" Erin commented innocently, looking at a display of her favorite chocolate.

"I like those too. They're delicious. Here, let's buy a couple." Alex picked up two chocolate bars and went to pay for them. The chocolate was quickly eaten and the wrappers thrown away. When Olivia returned from the bathroom, she shepherded her family to the car and they drove home.

"We didn't do too bad this year money-wise. I think the most expensive thing we bought was the turkey, and even that wasn't too bad since I got lucky and bought it while it was on sale." Olivia observed later after dinner as she sat at the table looking over the receipts from all of the food they had bought, including the receipt from today.

"Oh, here, I forgot. I bought me and Erin some chocolate today, so here's the receipt for that too." Alex reached into her purse and handed over the slip of paper.

"Oh, yeah? How'd that happen?" Olivia inquired.

"Well, while we were waiting for you at the store today we saw this display of chocolate and I thought it would be a fun treat for us." Alex explained.

"That little snipe." Olivia didn't know whether to laugh or scream.

"What do you mean?" Alex was confused.

"I think we got played. Erin asked me for the same chocolate and I said no. I guess she figured she'd try to get it behind my back." Olivia stated.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know." Alex suddenly looked apprehensive, wondering if she was now in trouble. Olivia was quick to reassure her.

"I'm not mad at you, honey. There's no way you could have known. I would appreciate it, though, if you would check with me first should something like this ever happen again. Hank and I work really hard to be consistent with Erin, so now that you and I are together we will just have to work at showing a united front when Erin is in 'little' space. It just works better that way, I don't want to confuse her. Speaking of little miss troublemaker, where is she?"

"I set her up with an old Disney movie while Hank's in the shower."

"Erin! Pause your movie and come see me, please!" Olivia called out.

"Coming, Mommy!" Erin called back almost instantly, and appeared a few seconds later.

"Hi, baby girl. What's this I hear about you asking Alex for chocolate after Mommy already said no?" Olivia asked, getting straight to the point. She was less upset about the chocolate itself and more upset that Erin had disobeyed her.

"Oh… um… uh…" Erin paled a bit and hung her head in shame, knowing that she had been caught.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, please, and you best be completely honest. Do you remember today when you asked for chocolate and I said no, and explained that we'd be having lots of good things to eat tomorrow?" Olivia gently held Erin's chin.

"Yes, Mommy, I remember. I'm sorry. Please don't spank me." Erin's lower lip trembled.

"Well, first thing's first. You owe Alex an apology. You didn't exactly lie, but you definitely skated around the truth and used her to get what you wanted. And you could have very easily gotten her in trouble with me too."

"I'm sorry, Alex. I didn't mean it." Erin sniffled.

"I forgive you, baby. You and I have been having a good time together since we met yesterday, and I'm looking forward to having lots more fun with you while you're here, but in order for us to have fun you have to be good and obey the rules, okay?"

"Okay. I can be good, I promise."

"We know you can, precious. I think I hear Daddy getting out of the shower, so I want you in the corner in your room while Alex and I talk to him, and then either Daddy or I will be there soon to give you your spanking. You know what happens when you disobey."

"Yes, Mommy." tears filled Erin's eyes as she reluctantly did as she was told.

A few moments later, Olivia and Alex were joined by a very confused looking Hank, dressed in fresh clothes and rubbing his wet hair with a towel.

"Hey, what did I miss? I just passed Erin who said she's being sent to the corner and I'm to come talk to you."

Olivia and Alex explained what had happened, and the three adults discussed how they wanted to handle it. It was agreed that Olivia would give Erin a spanking, and Hank would give her another spanking at bedtime to reinforce the lesson. Alex would act as moral support for her family and be there to help comfort Erin after it was over.

"All right, well, I guess I have some unpleasant business to attend to." Olivia stood up with a sigh and kissed Alex before disappearing down the hall to deal with her naughty little girl.

Olivia's heart broke when she walked into the bedroom and found Erin crying in the corner, her shoulders wracked with silent sobs. She walked over and pulled Erin out of the corner, leading her to the bed where the older woman sat down and cuddled the younger woman on her lap while she cried, rocking and soothing her.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. It's gonna be okay, little one. I know you're sorry." Olivia cooed.

"Please, Mommy, no spanking!" Erin pleaded through her sobs.

"I'm sorry, baby. I don't like it any more than you do, but I'm afraid it's necessary. I love you very much and because of how much I love you I have to teach you the right way to behave. What you did today was wrong, and Daddy, Alex, and I will always make sure that you have consequences for naughty behavior."

"Does Alex hate me now? I didn't mean to get her in trouble too!" Erin wept.

"Of course Alex doesn't hate you, angel. Alex likes you very much, and you didn't get her in trouble. After we're done in here and you feel okay again, you can go see her. I'm going to put you over my knee for a spanking, and then Daddy is going to give you another little spanking tonight at bedtime."

"Yes, Mommy. I'm ready." Erin wiped her eyes and stood up from Mommy's lap, trying to be brave.

"That's my brave girl. Let's get this over with." Olivia pulled down Erin's jeans and guided the younger girl over her lap.

Erin winced as Mommy's strong right hand peppered her panty-clad bottom with sharp spanks, quickly turning it from white to pink. Erin began to cry again as the sting began to build, and cried even harder when she felt Mommy pull her panties down, knowing what was coming. She tried to be a good girl, but she couldn't help but wriggle when she felt the hairbrush patting her bottom.

"Erin, be still. It's almost over and you've been very brave so far, but if you start fighting me Mommy will have to spank you longer and harder." Olivia warned sternly.

"I'm sorry, Mommy, but it hurts!" Erin wailed sadly.

"I know it hurts, little one. Just a few more minutes and then Mommy will hold you." Olivia promised, raising the hairbrush.

Erin sobbed and wailed, and eventually went limp across Mommy's lap, convinced that she was going to be spanked forever. When Olivia felt Erin go limp, she threw down the hairbrush as if it had burned her and scooped her sobbing baby into her arms.

"There, there. Good girl. It's all over, princess. Just cry it all out. Such a good girl." Olivia cooed as she cuddled and rocked her little girl.

"Mommy, I'm sorry!" Erin sobbed on Mommy's shoulder.

"I know you are, angel. It's okay now, everything is forgiven. Daddy is still going to give you another spanking later, but it's all over for right now. Just breathe, baby."

"More spanking?!" Erin wailed, distraught.

"Just a little more, honey, that's all. No more implements, just Daddy's hand."

Knowing that she didn't have any other choice than to accept it, Erin snuggled into Mommy's arms and cried, praying that whatever Daddy was going to do to her wasn't going to be too awful. Bedtime came far too quickly for Erin's taste. She was bathed and dressed in her favorite pink pajamas and then she was sent to her room to wait for Daddy. Her bottom had cooled off a little bit, but it was still pink and tender as she sat on her bed to wait. She was surprised when Mommy, Daddy, and Alex all walked into the room.

"Hi, sweetheart. I guess you know what's going to happen now, don't you?" Hank sat on the bed and helped Erin to stand while Olivia sat beside him.

"Yes, Daddy. Please not hard." tears filled Erin's eyes and her lower lip trembled.

"No, not very hard. Only ten spanks with my hand and we will be done. You think you can handle that?" Hank said.

"If I hafta." Erin sniffled. She was getting sleepy and it was causing her to be more whiny.

"That's my girl. Come here, now." Hank guided Erin over his lap and pulled down her pajama bottoms and panties. Erin rested her head in Mommy's lap while Mommy gently stroked her hair and cooed lovingly in her ear. Alex knelt down in front of her and held her hands to keep them out of trouble. Erin was grateful for this. She was already so sore and knew she wouldn't be able to make it through this without reaching back.

"Do you remember the lesson we are trying to teach you, little one?" Hank inquired.

"Yes, Daddy. To be obedient and not to be sneaky." Erin began to cry.

"Good girl. Here we go." Hank raised up his hand.

Hank was holding back a lot and not spanking nearly as hard as he normally would, but Erin still felt the sting and quickly began to sob. Being spanked twice in one day sucked, even though she knew she deserved it. Halfway through, Erin tried to wrestle her hands away from Alex to reach back and cover herself, but Alex held her hands tightly.

"Just squeeze my hands as hard as you need to, sweetie. It's almost over." Alex encouraged kindly.

"Mama, please make it stop!" Erin pleaded desperately.

Olivia could practically see Alex's heart melt, and the blonde ADA gave the brunette detective a pleading look, silently begging for Erin to be let off. Olivia just smiled sadly and shook her head. The last five swats were even more gentle than the first. The lesson had been learned and now it was time for the healing to begin. Erin was picked up and cuddled for a long time before finally being tucked into bed for the night on her stomach.

The next day was Thanksgiving, and per tradition, everyone woke up early to watch the parade. Erin sat on the couch on a pillow until she decided that Mommy's lap would be more comfortable and crawled over to curl up on Mommy's lap where she was immediately cuddled safe in Mommy's arms.

Erin looked over at Mama sitting beside them and reached over to hold her hand, smiling when Mama leaned over and tenderly kissed her head.


End file.
